The Heart Key
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: Lucy's dead? Who's behind this? Is Lucy really dead? There's a new celestial key? And what connection does it have with Lucy? read to find out.. R&R with NaLu but StiLu..
1. Chapter 1: Mercurius? Lucy is dead?

**The Heart key**

* * *

_"It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mercurius is falling? Lucy is dead?**

_"I can't believe it. Are they really 'her' nakama?" Sting thought while silent tears of despair flowed down on his cheeks._

He was angry at them and himself. No, furious for not able to protect 'his Lucy'

He still remembered when they are still a couple. They cuddled with each other, they date, they make love. But then, how can I live my life when the important person he loved was gone? My Sun in the day and my star in the night was gone. I have no reason to live anymore. But would Lucy be happy with it?

_"No, Lucy would be sad if I will just waste my life." he thought_

_"Fuck those faeries!" he cursed_

But is Lucy really dead? We didn't find her body neither her scent and magic.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I still remembered, the day when she leaved Sabertooth.

_~flashback~_

_"Sting, I will not leave Sabertooth permanently. Like I said I want to know if that information about my mother were actually true- so no worries, I'll be back and I will have to join Fairytail for a while and do some training." she said and smiled lovingly while giving him a passionate kiss while Sting just gladly kissed back and deepened the kiss, but was cut-off when the train 'whistle' alarming that the train will be going for a few minutes._

_"tch..I'm gonna destroy that train." he said irritately, for butting their so-called pleasure time._

_Lucy just smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips._

_"I'll be going now and don't be sad, just think I was just on a mission and if you probably miss me, just stare at the brightest star and imagine I was always there at your side."she said, while smiling at him._

_"I love you" he said, sadly_

_"I love you, more" she said while giving him one last hug and began to make her way to the train._

_When the train was just a tiny dot in the distance, he began to turned around as his eyes was being covered by his blonde hair and he began to cry silently._

_~flashback end~_

I also remembered when she sang in front of the guild. Our theme song.

_~flashback~_

_"Hey, its embarrassing" he said while covering his pink cheeks._

_"hahaha..you're funny, so I guess, I will be the one who will sing for you,huh?" she said, pouting and then make her way onto the stage._

_And she began to sing like an angel._

_ ~Only Hope_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul. _  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again _  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold. _  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

_They stared at each other's eyes lovingly._

_So, I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now you're my only hope. _

_She began to action the song in a prayer position_

_Sing to me the song of the stars. _  
_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far _  
_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again. _

_She began mouthing 'i love you' while he just smiled with pink cheeks._

_So I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now, you're my only hope. _

_I give you my destiny. _  
_I'm giving you all of me. _  
_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am _  
_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back. _

_So I lay my head back down. _  
_And I lift my hands and pray _  
_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours _  
_I pray, to be only yours _  
_I know now you're my only hope. _

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh. _

_As the song was finished, they kissed passionately that are filled with love while their guild mates was cheering at them._

_~flashback end~_

I began punching the walls as I cried in agony.

My Lucy, was gone.

"Wherever, you are Lucy, I still love you." I said while looking at the brightest star as a single tear escaped down to my cheeks.

**Rogue's P.O.V**

_No it c-can't be true._

My friend, the one who taught Sabertooth, how to love and to be loved.

She's the one, who brings the colors back to our life.

She's the one, who taught us that its not about power and strength, 'as long as you can save your nakama and thats what it matters.'

He still remembered the day when Sabertooth opened its blind eye and also its heart.

_and its because of Lucy, our sunshine_

**Natsu's P.O.V**

_I failed to protect her_

I began walking unconsciously and there I was, at the front door of Lucy's apartment. I didn't enter there using the window but the door. I began to lean on her bed while inhaling Lucy's scent, remembering the adventure we had together.

I missed her.

My friend.

My bestfriend.

I love her more than a friend.

She's gone. No, she will come back.

He began to cry then a minute later, he drifted in his sleep as he dreamt of Lucy.

**Gray's P.O.V**

_I failed to protect, my nakama, close friend and my sister._

She's like a sister to me.

She's beautiful, loving, caring, loyal and gentle.

I began to think the hang-outs we did, joking each other, playing a prank on Natsu. He smiled at the thought but was quickly turned into a frown when he realized, she's gone. He remember the memories of him and Lucy, goofing at Natsu when he was threatened by Erza. I frowned again, as I started to make a miniature of Lucy by his Ice-make magic while a silent tear rolled on his cheeks.

**Erza's P.O.V**

_My sister was gone. I'm a failure._

I missed our hang-outs, girl talks, and shopping.

She's a sister, I'll never had.

_Come back, Lucy._

_She's the only one who can understand me. My sister_

With that I began to cry.

**Happy's P.O.V**

She's like my mother, aside from Lisanna. I really like to tease her, because she's funny and kind.

I love Lucy, my mother.

_Ne, Lucy, Are you coming back?_

I cried the rest of the night, while wiping my tears with my paw.

**_ P.O.V**

I admit, I'm jealous at Lucy.

She has the most attention especially Team Natsu. She was loved by everyone and neither of them, holds any grudges towards the blonde mage.

But how, can I hate her when she's already gone?

_I-I'm s-sorry Lucy.._

_ I totally regretted of what I've done.._

_I know sorry is not enough. I can't even sleep when my grief is eating at my wake.._

* * *

_ woohooo!_

_small chapter! gomene! *bows*_

_OH MY!_

_hehhehe..hugs and kisses.. mwuah2x_

_hahahaha..just kidding 'tsk'3_

_please review! ;D_

_IS IT GOOD?_


	2. Chapter 2: moving on?

**The Heart Key**

* * *

"_There is one pain I often feel, which you will never know. It is caused by the absence of you."_

* * *

**Chapter 2: moving on?**

Its been a month and We still can't move guild is not the rowdy, boisterous we know. Whenever, someone mentioned Lucy's name, the others suddenly cry while others are feeling guilty unable to protect their lovely celestial mage.

**_P.O.V**

_The moment I saw the guild trying harder to accept the truth about Lucy's death, my grief had been eating onto my wake. I can't sleep and I cried and cried of what I've done. Simple jealousy does really ruined myself not just me but also the others. I was selfish, to never thought about the possibility of the future. Arcadios brainwashed me, but it was practically my fault too. I agreed to help him, its like jealousy posessed me to do that. She's my nakama, my close friend and the sunshine and stars of everyone. She was loving and caring and she was loved sincerely by everyone. I kept putting flowers into her tombstones every week, as a sign of , I've had to hide. Sting was always there, the same as Natsu. They really loved her and I'm the one who shattered it. Their dream, to be with Lucy is broken and I'm ashamed of myself ,of what I've done. If only I can go back from the past, I would be able to control myself. This sin already marked me and will always be, until my last breath. Arcadios is nowhere to be seen, he escaped. FairyTail didn't know who was behind this. By thinking about this, increased my guilt. I'm really sorry of what I've done but its already gone. Lucy's gone._

**Somewhere~**

I, the Spirit King, hereby announced Lucy Heartfiia, Gate of the Heart, Celestial Maiden, choosed to help mortal beings by the power of a celestial mage, applied by a powerful gate key.

The spirits clapped their hands except Lucy's former spirits. They knew what really happened.

"I felt sorry for Lucy-san. She really didn't remember her comrades-I-I'm s-sorry."Aries said

"It must be the spell used by the Spirit King." Aquarius said.

"Don't worry minna. I been recently researching that spell earlier and it can only be lifted when Sting, Natsu and the others will be there to confront her." Loke said, reassurely

"We need to tell Yukino-sama this." Gemini said.

"Yeah." they all agreed.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I've been recently hearing news, that some Celestial mages, had been traveling all-around Fiore, in search for the most powerful, rare key.

_If only Lucy was here._

**Normal P.O.V**

Sabertooth is silent for the past days. Once, they heard the news, they had been mourning and sometimes, silently cried. They mostly gave worried glances towards Sting when someone mentioned Lucy's name. Lucy was the one who melted the shell that barricade in their hearts. Lucy was special. She's their guild's pride too.

Yukino,Minerva,Rogue,Rufus,Orga,Sting and the others are present in the guild, lost in their own thoughts when Loke suddenly showed up.

"Yukino-sama, please find the Heart key as soon as possible." Loke said,seriously, while glancing mostly at Sting.

"Leo, I have no intentions to get that key. Being with you, my spirits is enough." Yukino replied

"Please..its not for me but also to all of you." Loke said, pleadingly while kneeling.

They was shocked by the lion's action. Leader of the Zodiacs, kneeling and pleading?

"Please..its important..onegai.." he said while going back to the Spirit world.

It takes minutes to registered what Loke said and suddenly comes to a decision.

"So are you going to search for that key?" Rufus asked

" yes, tomorrow" Yukino said, determined.

* * *

small chapter :D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart's Key**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Yukino got to the master's office, nervous. She don't know what to say. She sighed. Opening the door, only seeing Master Jiemma that was seemingly lost in thought. Yukino walked towards him and sat at the chair, producing a creaking sound, which snapped Master Jiemma's thoughts and sighed sadly.

"What do you need, child?" Master Jiemma asked smiling, sadly.

Master Jiemma is a mean, bad, selfish master, but eversince Lucy came, She purified his heart, leaving Love and Care. Their guild had been getting better on the passing months since Lucy came. Lucy, however, is known as the 'loving celestial maiden' throughout the town. Many people love her. She is the sunshine of 'FairyTail' and 'Sabertooth' and the townfolks. She is Sabertooth's pride, once ,but eversince she leaved for something important, almost all of her guildmates were depressed. Jiemma was also been saddened about Lucy's decision and planned to throw a party for her departion, surprising all especially Minerva.

"Uhmmm..I would leave the guild for awhile.I will have my own journey in search for the key." Yukino said.

"oh! did you mean about the rare and the higher one?"Jiemma asked, interested.

"Aye."Yukino replied, determined.

Yukino began checking her bags and nodded but was startled by the banging on her door, only revealing a blonde dragon slayer, Sting. Sting, however, was in a hurry, he really wanted to do something than doing nothing. He will go on a job with Lector to do a hard mission that would probably, take for 2 weeks.

"I'm going on a mission and good luck with your journey."Sting said,

"okay..take care." Yukino said, worried.

Sting, however, only nodded before heading off.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I must go on a job. My friends are worried about me but I can't just go on. I can't accept about Lucy's death. She is my friend, best friend, lover and my mate. She was always right beside me everytime I go on a job. She was always beside me when I needed comfort. She is my everything. I still remember the day she bore the emblem of a white dragon as a symbol of my markings.

_**~flashback~**_

_"I love you, Lucy." Sting said, caressing her cheek while smiling tenderly._

_"I love you more, Sting." Lucy said, draping her arms around his neck and they kissed with passion. Sting broke the contact and gazed deeply in Lucy's eyes._

_"Lucy." Sting said, leaning his forehead towards her own as he closed his eyes._

_"hmmm?" Lucy hummed on response._

_"You are my mate now." Sting informed her, opening his eyes to see her reaction and smiled when he saw her in amazement, happiness and disbelief._

_"Really?!" Lucy bounced, happily while Sting laughed at her childish action._

_"Of course, we promised to each other, right?" Sting replied, raising a brow while smiling sweetly as Lucy nodded and smiled, seating beside Sting,now calming down._

_"And look at your neck." he added, staring at her neck as Lucy raised a brow in confusion but touched her neck and was astonished to feel something scaly._

_"What is this?" Lucy asked, looking at Sting._

_"Just look at the mirror." he replied, touching the crest in her left side of her neck. Lucy stood and made her way towards the big mirror and was shocked once again to see a white dragon crest on her neck that has scales._

_"Is this scales?" she asked in disbelief as Sting nodded._

_"The scales will dissapear within 3 days but the mark will stay forever." Sting explained, walking towards Lucy and kissed her neck in butterfly kisses then feathery kisses until their lips met._

_That day is his unforgettable day in his existence because that day, she wasn't just have been marked, but that day, is also the day, they make love._

_**~flashback end~**_

"Lector, did you already pick a job?" Sting asked Lector, who was busy gazing at the request board.

"Aye, Sting-kun!" Lector replied, ripping a paper, then flew towards Sting, giving the paper.

**the mission says:**

**PLEASE HELP!**

**Infiltrate a dark guild named "Trinity Demons" they are known for doing assasination jobs. **

**They are dangerous.**

**Look for Suzanna for information. At Spash town.**

**Reward: 10 000 000.00 jewels**

"Lets do this." Sting said, determined as the others who heard it only stared at Sting in empathy.

"Aye!" Lector replied, a little worried.

They left the guild and boarded at the train.

* * *

Yukino was now outside the guild and smiled determinedly.

"I will search that key, myself." she said to herself, walking away. She will have to confirm the information first. Then, start her journey.

"I will do this, for Lucy-san." she said, clenching her fist.

* * *

He sat at the train deep in thought with Lector following. He still remember the day when Lucy helped him with his motion sickness.

_**~flashback~**_

_"Why do dragon slayers have such funny weakness?" Lucy asked, jokingly._

_"Ughh..d-don't ask me." Sting replied, covering his mouth._

_"Sting-kun is still the best!" Lector bragged as Lucy sweatdropped._

_"Here." Lucy patted her lap motioning Sting to come as Sting gladly crawled towards her and rested his head to her lap._

_"Is it helping?" Lucy asked, playing Sting's hair._

_"hmmm.." Sting hummed, closing his eyes after kissing Lucy's stomach, as Lucy giggled._

_"I love you, Sting." she said quietly, unknown to her that Sting was listening, smiling afterwards._

_**~flashback end~**_

"I love you Lucy, and will always be." Sting said, looking at the sky as a tear rolled down on his cheek.

* * *

TheFireDragon 9/20/12 :here! enjoy!

panhero 9/4/12 :arigatou~

Guest 9/3/12 :its okay!~

Guest 9/1/12 :You're kidding, right? hehe

kagome1237 9/2/12 :here! enjoy

Medolychan 8/31/12 :kk~ its okay:)

Guest 8/31/12 :kk~

Scooterx14 9/1/12 :arigatou~

Princess Happy 8/31/12 :thank you very much :D

NatsuCookies 8/31/12 :NEXT CHAPTER!

Nakao Nakashima 8/31/12 :thanks

Hinagiku Zeelmart: a very special thank you:)

* * *

Oh my! did you see the latest chapter of the manga? ,Poor Lector :(

please review! Rozette- chan is here!

Ja'ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Missions

**The Heart Key**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Hey! so here's the new chapter! Next stop is White Dragon Slayer's Mate! I made this first because MAJORITY WINS!

kk.. please review~ Its been a long time since I've written a StiLu fanfic! basically, I'm very busy with my other fics :)

Rozette-chan is here! ^_^

silverdragon180: here is it!

AngelDevilButterfly139: hi! majority wins! xD

AND TO THE OTHERS WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY..

I LOVE YOU! XD lemme hug 'ya all

* * *

**Chapter 4: Missions**

Yukino was now traveling. She thought for a moment and finally decided where to go first. She would be going at the oldest ruins in Mersius. She wrote her planned destination in a piece of paper before inserting it back at her pocket. She was now ready. But she was really frustrated. Whenever she grabs a book about ruins and stuff, a question would always appear in her mind. _What is the reason of this? Do I have to do this? _And thinking of this, never failed her to make her sigh._ Of course, Loke said it was for our own good. He is my trusted Spirit after all. _She sighed again. Maybe she should stop being paranoid and just mind her mission. She was looking at the map thinking what to do and suddenly decided.

She was walking around, searching for any food. She was now in a forest. In order to go at the Mersius ruins, she must go at the forest too. Its the only way to be there and she was now in a verge of giving up. _This is hard. But I have to this. I bet if Lucy-san is here, she would never give up. _In thinking this, made her more determined. _Lucy-san... _She walked again with determined eyes and was happy to see a glimpse of yellow. She walked towards it and just seeing it made her eyes glint in happiness. _Food. Yes finally!_ _Although, its just a fruit. But beggars can't be choosers right? _She smiled and climbed at the tree.

She was now eating and decided to think of a plan first. She needed to be organize. She grabbed her bag and quickly searched for her notebook. She get her notebook, quickly flipping the pages and smiled. This was her first clue. When she was asking some townspeople in Mersius. Most of them always say 'Most of the Celestial Mages have gone here also but was not successful. They only possessed Silver keys and they wanted that key so badly,' was only the people could only say. She smiled. _Its because I have the Golden keys._

_Meanwhile.._

Sting and Lector was now leaving at Suzanna's office. They just have to infiltrate a dark guild, that's all. He was now walking towards the direction of the forest with Lector behind him and sighed. He grabbed the map and frowned. Why did the client gave him a map? She should just inform him. He scanned the map boredly and smiled sadly. The memories of him and Lucy are just like yesterday.

_~flashback~_

_They were now lost at the forest and Lucy was now ready to kick Sting._

_"Urgghh.. This is your fault! I thought you know something about maps!" Lucy snapped, glaring at Sting._

_"tch.. I have my pride you know and besides, you like this. Don't ya?" He smirked which only caused Lucy to fumed more._

_"What the heck?! What makes you think that I like this?" Lucy asked, sarcastically._

_"Duh.. So you can spend time with me." Sting said, emphasizing the word Spend in which Lucy just rolled her eyes._

_"Arrogant again.. Just give me the damn map." Lucy said, tapping her foot impatiently._

_"That's why you love me. Right?" Sting asked, draping his arms around Lucy's shoulders._

_"Urgghh..just give me the map!" Lucy snapped again._

_"Nuh-uh.. only if you say 'yes'." Sting said, pecking her lips._

_"Yeah..yeah." Lucy said, blushing._

_"What is it?" Sting asked, raising a brow while smirking at the blushing Lucy._

_"I said, 'Yes'! Now give me the map!" She said, blushing more._

_"Only yes? Nothing more?" Sting asked, teasing Lucy by kissing her neck._

_"What do you need, then?" Lucy asked._

_"You." Sting said, smiling innocently._

_"You pervert!" Lucy shouted, hitting Sting and then smiled._

_~Flashback end~_

He smiled. He thought if he would take a job would lessen his loneliness. But, boy, he's so wrong. Every details that remind him of Lucy would make him face the hellish reality. _She was dead. He was lonely._ He continued thinking about Lucy but was alarmed by a strong scent. He and Lector stopped and hid at the nearest tree and peaked. _There was a cave. The dark guild. _He smirked. He and Lector was about to sneaked inside when a guard appeared, marching back and forth.

"Action time." Sting said, smirking like a sadist in which Lector smiled.

Sting used his reflexed moves by punching the guard and grinned. He used his 'White Dragon's roar' inside the cave that all of them are knocked out. Sting and Lector went deeper and Sting frowned.

"Man, this is so boring. What a weak guild!" Sting said, scanning around boredly.

"tch..you think. We're that weak, huh?" A voive said, causing Sting and Lector to follow at the voice and Sting readied himself.

"Lector, I'll handle this." Sting said in which Lector nodded then flew outside.

"hahaha..you're prettty strong, huh? Its been a while, since I have encountered any strong oponent." the raven-haired man said, scanning at his dead guildmates that are lying on the floor.

Sting quickly craned his neck by the sound of clapping. _Another enemy?_

"Impressive..So you're a dragon slayer?" a voice of a woman said and there appeared a pink-haired woman with wavy hair.

"way to state the obvious." Sting said, sarcastically, getting himself in a battle stance.

"2 vs. 1." the reven-haired man said throwing some arrows at the direction of Sting in which he dodged.

They began to battle around for hours without using any magic and then the woman finally said.

"You don't know our magics yet, Dragon-boy." the girl said, smirking.

"tch..I don't need to know about your magics cause you're gonna get beaten!" Sting said, still full of energy.

"Do it, Marian." the raven-haired man said to the girl in which the girl nodded.

Sting and the raven-haired man began to fight with their magic but was stopped when Sting heard a familiar voice.

"Sting! Sting! Sting! " a voice said that was seemingly familiar.

Sting looked at the direction and was shocked._ It was Lucy. Lucy. Lucy... _The raven-haired man smirked and used his magic quickly to knocked Sting out, which is successful. A bright light appeared and the pink-haired girl stepped in.

"Man, that was easy." the girl said.

"I know but isn't it playing dirty?" the man asked, raising a brow.

"Don't blame me. Its his weakness but he's pretty strong. I admit." the girl replied, staring at Sting.

"Yeah..I know. But let's have fun. Shall we?"

"Hmm..I know that look." the pink-haired girl said, smiling broadly.

"Yeah.. do it." the man commanded.

The pink-haired girl smiled and placed her palms at Sting's head and recited a spell. A few minutes, she was done and she smiled.

"Done..now the fun has began." the girl said, and then disappeared like a cloud of smoke with the raven-haired man.

Lector was now worried. Its been hours since he leaved Sting. Lector was now in a verge of crying. _What if Sting-sama lose? No! Sting-sama is strong! _He flew at the direction of the cave and got inside. Once, he arrived, he was shocked.

"Sting-sama!" he shouted then flew near at Sting's side while crying.

* * *

here! next chappy has been uploaded! Enjoy!

HEY! I know you missed Lector very much..and no need to be sad..I don't have a plan to make Lector dead on this fic..

please review :)


	5. Chapter 5: dark guild

**The Heart Key**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 5: dark guild**

Lector hurriedly flew to the town. He can't carry Sting when he's unconscious and beaten and besides, he's Aera magic is turning off so he flew to the town to seek for help.

_"Sting-sama, be okay."_

Meanwhile..

A red-haired girl and a blonde-slicked haired man suddenly appeared and they quickly went to Sting and grabbed him before they dissapeared.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I stirred as I squinted my eyes adapting at the light. From the moment I opened my eyes, everything in my mind was hazy including at the new faces in front of me. I can't keep up by the things they say so I sat by the bed as I clutched my head wanting the dizziness to go away. A few seconds passed by, I was now fine that I managed to catched one of the words being spoken by a blonde-haired, doubled chin man._ 'Side effects'_

The minute they realized that I was staring at them, they suddenly grew quite in an instant. I frowned at them as I observed their appearance.

They were 4 of them. One a girl and 3 are boys. The red-haired girl was a pale-skinned woman with long dark hair that was worn by a pair of massive braids tied at the back complimenting her dress which was also red. Her cleavage was visible that you can see a strange tattoo or a guild mark being exposed. She has a nice body but she looks like a psycho with her mouth semi-open with her reddish eyes and her eyebrow perpetually raised giving her a deranged look. _Insane._

The blonde-slicked haired man was short and a bit stocky, visibly hunched and yet quite well-built man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak and prominent sideburns. Oddly enough, his skin color is pale violet. He possesses a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his massively bulbous chin, which splits into two points. _Weird._

There's also a blue-haired man which is quite that looks like a rodent? He is an extremely tall and massive man with an outlandish appearance, sporting pale blue skin and round, beady, reflective and mildly protruding black eyes, which have no seeming sclera, being completely dark like those of a rodent, or a bird. He has very long, straight blue hair, which flows down to his shoulders, where it is gathered in a ponytail. The features of his face are just as distinctive, with it being elongated frontwards, culminating in a very long, protruding and vaguely hooked nose, under which his wide mouth, with thick pinkish lips, sits. He has a fairly long neck, and passing just above his nose are two white belts covered in round studs with a larger section secured by buttons sitting on his nose's upper part. _Super Weird bastard._

And lastly, a black-haired man that resembles a _black snake. _He is a rather pale, slim and muscular young man with black hair and black eyes. He has thin lips which are coated in black lipstick, giving him a long, thin smile. His slanted eyes have snake-like pupils to them, and also appear to be covered in black eye-liner. His hair is messy and unkept, sticking up around his head in many directions.

"What the hell?" I asked towards them as I saw at the corner of my eye that the blonde man was smirking.

They looks like that they were hiding something. I frowned. Are they ignoring me?

"Hey, bastards! Where am I? And who the hell are you?!" I shouted, pissed of as they only smirked in satisfaction.

I was about to yell and stood up when the door slammed open revealing a black-haired, muscular, tanned man with a unique looking beard with a strange paper doll flying beside him. _Shikigami, perhaps?_

"Lets go outside at the guild then, child." the black-haired man said, smirking at the last part as I only nodded.

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

They were now outside the guild with all of the guild member's following. Sting felt like he was the center of attention. He can't help but observed his sorroundings.

The guild's headquarters seems to be located in a rocky wasteland, being surrounded as far as the eye can see just by large formations of bare rocks. The building itself is dug into this very same rock, consisting of a high, slender and grossly carved fortress seemingly shaped out of a mountain, possessing jagged walls studded with rough openings of various sizes, acting as windows, and sporting slender spires protruding upwards from its entire perimeter. One of such spires, possessing a balcony with a stone balustrade, houses what looks like a laboratory of sort for someone more likely their master, packed full of vials of various sizes and books set out in bookshelves lined up the rocky walls, with disturbing ornaments such as skulls adorning the entire place.

"Child, I'm the master of this guild and you're part of this guild." the black-haired, tanned man said as Sting widened his eyes.

"What the hell?! Why can't I remember a thing?" Sting whispered to himself as he clutched his head but not too quite to be heard.

"You lose your memories, Sting-sama." a pink-haired girl stepped in as Sting stared at her in disbelief.

He stared at her in disbelief not just because of the words she said but he sense a familiarity to all of them. _Just maybe..maybe..this familiarity is that they are my guildmates._

A few minutes passed by, he can't help but tremble in rage. Who did this to him?

"Who did this to me!" he shouted in rage, white light sorrounding him as the master and the others smirked as they answered.

"Fairy Tail."

"And child, welcome back to Raven Tail." Ivan said.

Meanwhile..

"Sting-sama? where are you?" Lector whispered as the people who he seek for help to look at him.

"We need to find him. He's one of the powerful mages!" the people shouted, gathering their torch as it illuminate the darkening blanket of the sky in search for the _White Dragon Slayer._

_~To be continued.._

* * *

**A/N**.How was it? hehhe..its been a long time, huh?

NEXT STORY TO BE UPDATED IS** TWINS OF ICE! hey~ Twins of Ice will be change to Rated M heheh~**

**Attention regarding my stories that aren't NaLu~**

**...**I hate to say this but my inspirations of the other pairings are not likely lively compared to NaLu.. I'm a Lucy-harem fanatic at first then by the time, StiLu appeared, I became a StiLu fanatic at the same time I joined the fanfiction world. The time passed by, I got bored that I red a beautiful NaLu story that my hidden obsession of Natsu overpowered my Sting's obsession. I'm still obsessed by Sting's cocky attitude but not the level of Natsu. Natsu is sweet, idiot, funny, loyal and everything! I'm not really a NaLu crazy fanatic when I made my first story which is StiLu and I know the feeling of reading 'Natsu and Lucy are just like brother and sister' which of course, causing myself to be angered in myself for saying those words before. I felt regrets of writing those other stories but I just can't delete them because I know, some readers love my stories so I wrote this to prove at the point that I will do my best in continuing my stories eventhough I'm not really a fan of the pairing but this won't stop of doing other stories that aren't NaLu well maybe..but I think just one-shots? No incoming stories that aren't NaLu but maybe... I can since when writing a story, you should chose a best character to portray your story and that's the same thing for my other stories.. ANYWAY, SUPPORT NaLu pleaseee... :)

follow me on twitter or add me on facebook as: Rozette Aragones

Anyway, an author messaged me that she wants to beta-read my story.. well are you all okay of it?

See 'ya! please review :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :D


End file.
